


Frozen love

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Single Father, a fool to his son, accident happen, coach!ong, editor!daniel, figure skater, figure skater! Ong, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: How would a single father react when he realize that he was falling in love with his son figure skating coach





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited yet. Will edit as soon as i can

The room looks like it had been raided by the special force, clothes scattered everywhere on the floor, broken lampshade beside the bed even the bed are crooked to the left.

But among those mess there are two individual sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. Their face looks so calm which is the opposite of the situation of the room they are in.

 

'beep beep beep beep' 

 

An alarm blaring somewhere in the room. Maybe under some pile of the scattered clothes. After a few unbearable minutes of the alarm blaring finally it earned some reaction from the figure on the bed. One of them started to stir and move trying to switch of the alarm. His hand trying to reach the alarm but instead of his phone, his arm grab a warm human body beside him. 

 

A second after realizing it. "Shit!" The guys shout suprised quickly checking his condition under the blanket. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He tried to get out of the bed but instead he got trip by the blanket.

 

The sound of someone falling stirred the sleep of the naked girl on the bed.  As he gets up from his ugly fall he looks toward the bed and was greeted with the same horrified looks that had been platered on his face from a while ago.

 

"Daniel?" A raspy voice came from the girl. Eyes are now wide open

 

"No! No ! No! This .... This didnt happen right? We didnt do it right" the girl stuttered her words, refused to believe the reality that lays in front of her. She grab the nearest piece of clothing and hastily wear it on her body. 

 

"What have I done! What have you done! What have we done!!!!!" Screamed the girl frantically.

 

"Said something kang daniel!"

 

He is still standing without a word, trying hard to remember what happen last night and trying hard to deny the event that happen last night. His mind is totally blank , he cant even remember anything that happen after the year end party last night. All he remember is downing shot after shot of hard liquor and partying his heart out. After that all went blank.

 

They are staring at each other as the realization hit them. They have commited a huge mistake. None of them spoke another word after that. They silently gather their clothing in a hurry and get out of the hotel room. Hoping that nothing will change between them and nothing will happen to them.

 

**************

 

After 2 month, they both kept their distance from each other and none of their friend knew what happen between them. They only noticed that the two of their friend barely even spoken to each other since the party. They suspected something happen but in the end they just brushed it of. Thinking that maybe they just overthinking of the situation

 

Later that night daniel received a message from a very familiar number.

 

\- we need to talk daniel -

 

\- why -

 

\- just come at the usual cafe at 9 tonight. Please come -

 

          - ok, I'll be there as soon as my class is over - 

 

\- I'll be waiting - 

 

*******************************************

 

Daniel was gasping for breath as he run toward the promised place. He was late. It was already 10.15pm.  Despite that he run with all his might, hoping for the girl to still be there at the cafe when he arrive. 

 

Its not that he purposely forgot that he made a promised to meet her tonight but his class ended late. The teacher was giving extra lesson for their next upcoming exam. He was sidetracked by his friend after class that he was only reminded of their promised when jaehwan ask if he is coming for a late night dinner with the group. 

 

Regardless of how fast he was running, he was not fast enough. The cafe is still 2 blocks away and now the sky has started raining. Heavy breathing mixed with curse were heard under his breath. He was soaked by the time he arrive in front of the cafe.

 

With his soaked shirt, he went in. Earning some glares from the staff of the cafe as he goes back and forth in the cafe searching for the girl who make him promised to be here at 9.30. Maybe he was to late, maybe she has gone back home. He felt guilty making the girl wait for him as he plopped himself to the nearest chair. His clothes are still dripping with rain water. He turn his head toward the window as he watch the heavy rainstorm pouring outside. He now realised he was cold and shivering.

 

A few minutes later, one of the staff approach him asking if he is going to order anything or is he going to sit there in the middle of the cafe drenched and continue to drip a puddle of water which is a danger hazard for others. Daniel didnt realised he had been flooding the cafe all the time he had been here, he stands up and profusely apologize to the staff saying he was suppose to meet someone here but he was late.

 

"There is a girl, who sat exactly at the place you had been sitting. Waiting for someone from 8pm. But the person never come. If that person is you, maybe you still had some chance, she went out with with a very heartbroken face 5 minutes before you arrive and refuse to take the umbrella we offered her" said the staff.

 

Hearing that, Daniel immediately went out of that coffee shop. The rain is still pouring heavily, and he didnt have any umbrella. He thought maybe, just maybe he can still catch up with the girl if she didnt take the bus yet. He knew where is the place she would wait for the bus everyday.

 

Daniel ran again, with all his might. This time hoping that he was right, that the girl will be there at the bus station. By the time he was there , finally daniel saw the girl who he had not seen after the new year incident,the girl who ask to meet him. However the girl was crying alone at the bus stop in a very heavy rainstorm. Both of them were drench from top to bottom. 

 

Daniel make his way toward her. Step by step until she turn her head and saw him making his way toward her.  Daniel's eyes met with her clearly crying eyes. She as watching him intently while sobbing as he took his seat next to her.

 

"Lisa" said Daniel. He knew something is not right. He knew lisa would never be in this situation. She is one of the brightest girl he knew in college, now she looks anything but cheerful. She looks devastated as as she cry beside Daniel. 

 

Daniel took her hand into her, and lisa leaned her head on Daniel's broad shoulder as she continue to cry even harder. 

 

"I'm sorry daniel" Lisa apologize suddenly in between her cry. She repeat it several time until daniel ask her to stop. He ask her to tell him what happen. Why does she want to meet him after weeks of not acknowleding each other, why did she wait for him for hours, why is she crying in the rain alone and why is she apologizing to him. He need answers from her.

 

Lisa straighten her back and took a very deep breath before looking at daniel who was still holding her hand.

 

"I'm pregnant" 

 

With that statement, Daniel's world was turn upside down. From that moment onward, his life was never the same again.

 

 

 

****************************************

 

 

 

8 years after

 

 

"Appa!" A tiny human were seen climbing up a super large bed in the middle of the master bedroom where a person were bundle up in a warm blanket still in his dreamland. 

 

The tiny human finally managed to climb on the bed after several tries. It slowly crawl next to the bundled person. Carefully shaking the person in attempt to wake him up. Which clearly the person doesn't give any respond toward the futile attempt.

 

"Appa! Wake up!" The tiny human tries again. This time the sleeping person were giving some odd reaction. Wiggling around in the blanket like a huge worm. The action brought a very cheerful laughter from the tiny human. However the person still doesnt want to wake up.Tiny human poke the blanket worm continuously to wake the monster.

 

The blanket monster opened his eyes and pull the tiny human into his embrace. Earning some cute grunt from the tiny human. He continue to tackle the tiny human with tickled which earn him with even more loud laughter. 

 

"Appa! Stop itt" plead the tiny human in between his laughter. He was being attack by blanket monster and he is dying. 

 

"Not until you gave me a kiss" said the blonde hair blanket monster. His tiny human grab his at the back of his neck and launch the kiss attack in every part of his face. At last daniel was content with his morning kisses from his lovely and handsome son. He stop the tickle attack. His son was already breathless.

 

"Why so early" ask daniel. As he look at his son the tiny human already dress up for something. The tiny human who was fixing his tussled hair after being attack by the blanket monster turns toward him and look at him with a disbelief face. He was behaving like daniel had ask him a very wrong question.

 

"Its the first day of school" he said as he shows his dad his cartoon theme digital watch. 

 

"Oh My GOD WE ARE LATE!!!!!" Daniel screamed upon realizing the time. Its the first day of school and he already fucked up.

 

 

 

-to be continue

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. morning with father and son duo

"What time is it? What time is it already? Are we late? We are late right? We must be late oh my,  my son can’t be late on his first day of school" Daniel is frantic. It was still early actually but Daniel keeps on reading the time wrong. He is trying to get Justin ready and at the same time he himself is trying to get ready for Justin first day of school. Daniel had finish wearing his clothes and now trying to get his camera bag ready for his own work. He is now on his 3rd year as a freelance photographer for a studio and some magazines that interested in his photo, luckily it’s enough for him to raise his own child and also have his own time to take care of his son.

 

"Appa relax, the short hand is still pointing at number 7, you said yesterday that we have to go out when the short hand point at number 8" said Justin as he point his small hand at the clock in their living room. He is currently sitting on the sofa in the living room looking amusingly at his dad who is running everywhere in their house getting ready and stumbling a few time.

 

"Is it? Is it really Justin?" Daniel stops running to look at the clock. His hand is still holding a comb and his belt is still unbuckle. He let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw that his son is telling the right time. It’s still early actually as it is still 7.05 am. They still have plenty of time before they should go out and go to Justin's new school. He was nervous, his son is starting school and going to be a student, Daniel is afraid if his way of rising up Justin as a single parent would make Justin different from other kids that are raise by both parent, he is afraid if Justin is going to be lacking from other student.

 

"Don’t worry Appa, Justin is a big kid now. Justin even prepares his own school bag now" said Justin proudly showing his unusually bulky bag beside him with a cheeky smile that shows his perfect white teeth. 

 

"Woaahhh my son prepare his own bag now. Appa is proud" said Daniel as he bite his lips and make a teary face with his hand on his clutching his chest. He then steps to kneel down to face Justin who was sitting snugly on the sofa and was looking extra cheerful that his Appa praise him.

 

"So what does this big boy want for his breakfast today?" Daniel asks as he ruffles Justin's hair and pinches the cute little plump cheek. This child maybe his son but Daniel can’t help cooing and admiring how cute his son is. Even his mom always says that her grandson is even cuter than her son when Daniel was in Justin's age. Well Daniel can’t deny that his son is a looker, maybe because his mom is from other country and Justin is a mixed blood kid but Justin looks like he is a pure Korean. Even more Korean than Daniel.

 

"I already had some milk this morning while waiting for you to wake up. Appa sleep late yesterday Justin don’t want to wake Appa just for breakfast" said Justin as he energetically try to explain to Daniel that he already had his breakfast and he is ready to go to school. Justin have been waiting for this since last year as the nursery that Daniel send him is next to the elementary school so usually when they walk to his nursery, they would see all the big kid going to school walking with them. Since that Justin has been eager to be one of the school kid or in his word the big kids with big bags.

 

"Milk? Aigooo that won’t last you for the whole day. Big kids who go to school need to eat more so that you can last the whole day or maybe last until recess. Come lets go, Appa gonna make your favourite" hearing that Justin frown, he thought it will be enough with the milk, maybe he is wrong this time. Looking at the frown on his son forehead Daniel stand up, took Justin's hand and they walk toward the kitchen where Justin would always sit on the table facing the kitchen. 

 

Daniel took his time making their omelette and cooking some sausage as he has a small talk with Justin. Their morning before sending Justin to the nursery always like that, him making breakfast even though he is bad at it while talking to his son about his day yesterday at work even when his son still too young to understand all the complex word and term. It’s their time in the morning after he get Justin wash and get ready for the nursery they would eat and talk to each other. But today it was shocking for Daniel that its Justin who wake him up and already get ready to school. It’s shocking but Daniel is sad that it seems like his son is all grown up and maybe didn’t need him anymore.

 

When he done putting the breakfast on the plate, Daniel sigh in relief that he didn’t burn anything today especially it’s his son special day. Justin was clapping in his seat seeing that his appa's omelette and sausage is ready. His legs wiggle in anticipation as it was his favourite menu in the morning.

 

They finish their breakfast with a series of giggling and laughter from the father and son as Daniel tell Justin the story of his own first day at school where their grandmother forget that Daniel is starting school that year and Daniel ends up going to school a day later than everyone else. 

 

They are at the front of their house doing a final check before going out, it’s their routine to check their house. Daniel wants Justin to be a very organized child unlike him a klutz. So far he thinks this routine is working seeing that his son is really more organized than him and even neater than him.

 

Justin came toddling with his bulky bag on his back and his ruffled hair in tow. Maybe his son his not as neat as what Daniel think, thought Daniel in his head. Its ok, Daniel had always had a comb in his bag especially for his son. He bent down to meet his son height and carefully comb the black hair neatly. Satisfied with what he sees, Daniel hand out a bottle to Justin.

 

"Here, i bought you an apple juice for you to bring to school, it’s even from the brand that you like. Turn around, let me put it in your bag" said Daniel as he shake the bottle in front of Justin. Excitedly Justin turns around and presents his unusually bulky bag to his father.

 

When Daniel open Justin's bag, it was not bulky for no reason. Daniel should have suspected it as Justin usually brings the thing in question to the kindergarten with him. He should have been suspicious of the bulky bag when Justin proudly show it to him this morning and he should have been suspicious when he doesn’t see that thing anywhere in their house or somewhere next to Justin this morning.

 

"Justin-ah, Mr.Seallie can’t go with you to school" announce Daniel with a very heavy heart. His son loves it so much that it’s kind of impossible to part them. But Daniel guesses it’s time to make the decision and make Justin understand that the seal doll doesn’t belong to school.

 

"But why Appa, he follow me to the kindergarten before, why can’t he come with me to school?" ask Justin, his eyes is getting teary after hearing what his father said. He took the seal doll out and hugs it tightly as if he really determined to bring it to school with him.

 

"Yes he can go to kindergarten with you but not to school.... Ermmm because he now has to protect our house. Mr.Seallie is also grown up now but he got a job to protect our house, so he can’t go to school with you" said Daniel, that the best possible explanation that he could come with at the moment. Sincerely hoping that his smart son won’t detect his white lie.

 

Justin keep his silent as he look at his father and at his beloved Mr.Seallie back and forth trying to make sense of what his father just said. His eyes were still teary and there is a deep frown on his forehead clearly thinking and having some mental breakdown at the same time.

 

"But.... But how can Appa can bring samoyed doll in his bag to work?" ask Justin. Daniel has always had a little Samoyed plushie as a good luck charm in his camera bag and Justin sometimes would use it to play with his Mr.Seallie. The young father didn’t know how to answer to that question but he slowly lower down his camera bag. He slowly opens the bag and takes out the said plushie. Its tiny, even smaller than his palm that it fit snuggly in between all of his camera equipment , it just to be white but now it’s kind of off white that remind Daniel that the Samoyed and the seal doll need to be wash.

 

"Erm, ok how about Appa left Mr.Samoyed to accompany Mr.Seallie at home so that Mr.Seallie won’t get lonely when he have to protect the house alone. This way they can protect it together and when you come back from school in the afternoon you can play with both of them at the same time?" suggest Daniel, hoping that now Justin wont question and just get on with it. As usual the frown on Justin forehead came back whenever he thinks deeply. He looks at both Mr.Seallie and Mr.Samoyed that his father has place them side by side at the doorway.

 

"i guess.... We can leave them today Appa. At least they have each other." at last Justin concedes and agrees with his father. They put on their shoes and before Daniel could lock the door, Justin went inside and give a last hug to his Mr.Seallie before he goes to school for the first time quite nervous that this is the first time he went somewhere without it. Daniel also looks back to his Samoyed plushie who was positioned by Justin a moment ago into riding Mr.Seallie on his back with a heavy heart. 

 

Silently Daniel mouth a sentence to his lucky charm "wish me luck today Mr.Samoyed"

 

He close the door and they went down the apartment, the school is 15 minutes away by walking. Couples of year ago Daniel walks down this path with Justin in the baby stroller to be sent to the nursery while Daniel goes to work. Sometimes Justin would be at the nursery until late afternoon because Daniel hasn’t finish his work and sometimes when Justin just doesn’t want to part with him on a certain day he would just bring his son to work. Then when Justin started walking and started going to kindergarten, they walk through the same path as the nursery, the kindergarten and the schools are all beside each other which is easier for parents.

 

Luckily he is a freelancer and Justin has always been a good boy in public and in private. His son had never threw any unnecessary tantrums at him before, maybe sometimes Justin are a bit whiny when he is sick but other than that few times Justin is a very obedient and smart boy. Maybe that precious little child knew somehow that it’s hard for his father to be a single parent

 

Daniel look at Justin who was happily holding his hand while walking or this case happily walking while occasionally happily jumping lightly because he is in a very good mood, maybe Daniel is being emotional that his son is all grown up and going to school, yes it’s just elementary school but still his son is going to a whole new world. A world that maybe his son doesn’t need me anymore. No he doesn’t want that time to come yet. 

 

Feeling that his father is walking rather slow than usual , Justin look up to his father. However as soon as their eyes meet, Justin stumbles and nearly trip himself on the pathway. 

 

Luckily Daniel responses are quick and fast that he could pick his son up before Justin could fall on the ground. Maybe it was his father senses that act up to save his child.

 

He looks at Justin who clearly shocked at what had just happen. A moment ago he was walking and looking at his father then he trip now he is in his father embrace 1.6m in the air. Justin breaks out a smile when he realise that his father just save him from scrapping his knees on the first day of school.

 

"Aigoo my son is grown up but still don’t know how to tie up his shoelaces" coo Daniel as he put down Justin slowly to the ground again. He wanted to ruffles Justin's hair but he retracts his hand from it because he doesn’t want to ruin Justin's perfect hair on his first day of school.

 

Daniel proceeds to tie his son's shoelaces, he is not very good at it but he tried. Same goes to everything that he does in his life for his son, he is not very good at cooking but he try as best as he could, he is not good at managing himself but for the sake of his son he tries and he know he lack a lot for raising a child on his own but he try to work it out for the sake of his son. Everything he does in his life now is for the sake of Justin. 

 

They arrive at the school in no time, there were quite a lot of parents around the school ground as it is the first day of school, surely it would be historic moment to every parent and child. Daniel and Justin had come to the school before for the preregistration earlier this year so they so their way through the school but it doesn’t stop Daniel to be amaze at the beauty of the school architecture. Daniel was architecture student before but he quit school for the sake of Justin so seeing this kind of scene are like a guilty pleasure for him but he didn’t regret quitting school.

 

They retrieved some forms and walk with other parent and children to their respective classroom guided by a slightly older student, looking at the student clothes, most likely that the student is a prefect. The dark blur outfit looks smart on that child, Daniel's imagination of Justin being a prefect and wearing the dark blue outfit while patrolling the hallway makes Daniel flash a dumb smile and occasionally giggle at it. However his imagination ends when the door of the assigned classroom open and a young male teacher emerge with a smile while introducing himself as Mr.Hwang.

 

His introduction was greeted with a warm welcome by the parent and the student as the teacher look warm and reliable to be teaching their child.

 

Justin was very excited, if Daniel didn’t know better Justin would be jumping up and down the hallway if there are no other people here. Justin's eyes light up, his smiles are making his fluffy cheeks more prominent and the crinkle on his nose makes him even more adorable than he is.

 

The teacher brief the parent and the student some of the detail that the school wanted them to know, like the fee, the plans, daily timetables and schedules, extracurricular activities and even any future field trip involving the students so that the parents knows that they will take care of the children education and the children themself to their utmost abilities. Well its pretty good for a very prestigious school thought Daniel, maybe he is the typical young parent that going to send their children to school for the first time, he ends up researching about all the school nearby and ends up with this school in the end. It good that Justin himself really wanted to enter this school.

 

"Students, you can enter and take any seat that you like. And parent I’m afraid that this is as far as you accompany your child today." announce Mr.Hwang with his cheerful smile toward the students and the parent.

 

One by one scared but excited first year of elementary school student enter the class after their own little session with each of their parent. Justin was about to take his step into the classroom when he stop and turn back toward his father. As Justin expected his father is already teary while looking at him with a proud smile.

 

Almost all of his new classmates are already seated in the class but Justin walk toward his teary eyes father. Seeing Justin coming back to him, Daniel kneels down to Justin's height. His son immediately hugs him and pat him on his back

 

"I’m going now Appa, its ok it’s just school. I’ll be here when you pick me up later" said Justin while smiling reassuring his father. He knows his father usually looks tough but when his father is with him he turns to a very emotional being. Even a 7 years old kid like Justin knows it. Sometimes it can be extremely annoying even his uncle Jaehwan always says that his Appa is annoying but what can he do, he know his Appa is being extra emotional because his Appa love him so much.

 

"I know, Appa is being stupid. Aigoo my Justin is already going to school now and he even know how to comfort his Appa." Daniel ruffles his son perfect hair that he had comb to perfection his morning. Justin didn’t run away from his Appa excessive hair ruffling this time.

 

He just giggles and ruffles his Appa head instead. The parents of other children were smiling seeing the cute interaction between the equally good looking father and son duo. Now both of them have the same unkempt hair, the only different is Justin had a back hair and Daniel hair is blonde.

 

"Now go, I’ll be here in the afternoon" said Daniel as he turns Justin's body toward the classroom and gave him a slight push toward it. 

 

"I’ll do my best at school Appa, and i love you too" Justin wave at his Appa while flashing the most adorable smile as he steps inside the classroom and seat on one of the seat at the back looking so determined to make his Appa proud of him.

 

Once Daniel sees that Justin had finally takes his seat and concentrating to his teacher at the front of the class, Daniel turn and start walking.

 

There is a bittersweet sense of accomplishment for a single father like to see his only son to grow up little by little in front of him. He is afraid if he is lacking to brought up Justin alone but today he feels like he had accomplish part of his life goal, which is to have his son to have the best possible education even for an elementary school student.

 

Daniel look at his watch, its 9.30am, he had an appointment at 11am with one of the publisher in the ELLE magazine for his new work. Daniel turns back and take a look at the Gapyeong elementary school. He smile and walk away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its rave again
> 
> should i continue this story?  
> leave a comment if i should  
> and what do you think of this father and son duo.
> 
> thank you for reading~~~


	3. mysterious snow white

Running, Daniel is running all his might through the walkway. The last time he look at his watch after he got off the train 5 minutes ago was that he still have 20 minutes before the appointment with the chief editor of ELLE magazine. A Chinese man who came from Taiwan 5 years ago after he got scouted by his current company which he had done a great job on increasing the sales and the name brand of the magazine by proposing a collaboration with local and foreign artist. After 5 years,  
Mr.Lai has been a very influential editor in his line of work.

His steps didn’t slow down as he know Mr.Lai will never tolerate tardiness. Daniel took a glance at his watch as he run, he got another 10 minutes before the allocated time of appointment. He give out a heavy breath of relief as he sees the company front door. The blonde man took his time to neatly adjust his disarray clothes that cause by his running session before stepping inside the company.

He waves at the receptionist as usual, he had come here several times for the past years and she already knew that Mr.Kang will be going to Mr.Lai room every time he came here. Daniel took the elevator and suddenly he is already in front of the glass door that carrying a big name plate that says,

 

-MR. LAI GUANLIN-

-CHIEF EDITOR-

 

Daniel knock at the door, holding his breath while at it slightly nervous to be meeting Mr.Lai even though they had meet a few times already but still it’s not like Mr.Lai is his next door neighbour.

“Come in” command the man inside. Daniel carefully push the door and steps inside wearing his best professional smile

“Oh who else if it’s not my favourite photographer” welcomes Mr.Lai with a smile as he stand from his chair and shakes hands with Daniel before pointing at the chair asking Daniel to take his seat before they could discuss anything even further.

“Daniel, i’ve review the photo that you’ve sent us last week and we have decided to use it in our next edition. Like always I want to praise your exquisite skills in photography and your talent in looking in different perspective than other people. That’s what makes your photo stands out” Mr.Lai keep on praising and giving good feedback on his work. It’s not a rare thing from Mr.Lai as he had been hiring him as their contract photographer for 3 years now.

That man is always critical and strict in his work but doesn’t lack in his praise if it’s truly what the other person deserve it. Daniel had experience being on both of the side. He had his work being critic almost as if it was good for nothing and he had also been praise and been given the chance to be the photographer for the cover picture of the magazine, which is something that most freelancer could only wish for in their career seeing that its almost 99% that ELLE magazine would give the chance to their numerous in house photographer. Maybe that’s why Mr.Lai had been at the top all these while. It’s because of his good attitude, leadership and his eyes for talent.

Suddenly their discussion died down and the topic changes to about Daniel’s family

“i’ve known you professionally for 3 years now Daniel, but I never took the time to know about you. What do you do except for being a freelancer?” Ask Mr.Lai. His expression was so soft and it’s like coaxing Daniel to open up to the 35 years old man in front of him.

“Well, I do deal with some other company for my photo, usually I spend my day at my home studio editing and processing those photos. Sometimes I do wedding photography for extra income. Other than that I’m busy with my camera and my photo.” Answers Daniel. Truthfully his life really does circle around his camera and of course his family. Maybe his friends during the weekend but they are all busy unless they had a plan to crash anybody house for the weekend, but usually Daniel didn’t join because he got a son to take care of.

“And your family?” Ask Mr.Lai more as if we really wanted to know more about the person in front of him. Daniel was taken aback by the question but Mr.Lai usually won’t ask any question without any intention, so Daniel figure it would be ok to just be honest with Mr.Lai.

“Well, I got my mom and my son. I’m the only son to me retiree mom and also a single parent to a 7 years old son that just started his elementary school today. That’s the only people in my family and the most important people in my life. My whole life was about them and it will continue to be like that in the future.” Said Daniel with a proud smile on his face as he remembers about his beloved mom and his lovable son.

“What about your spouse?” Asks Mr.Lai prodding more and more about Daniel’s private life.

Daniel hesitates before he answers but he answer it nonetheless, it’s not something that should ashamed of, it’s just people have all sort of life story. Surely Mr.Lai knows all that seeing that he is the chief editor of magazine that talks about people.

“I don’t have any spouse” Daniel answers. Mr.Lai nods and he didn’t ask further as if respecting the boundary that Daniel had given. He looks at Daniel for a few second and then shift his attention to the envelope in front him. It’s the collection of Daniel’s picture that had been chosen during their discussion earlier.

He was thinking while looking at the photos and nodding to himself several time before lifting his face to look at Daniel again. His faces look determine for some reason. Daniel know that face really well, it’s the face Mr.Lai makes every time he is about to makes a decision.

“I’m about to make a proposition to you, the question I ask earlier is to know your background before I ask you the most important question. I hope I’m not intruding something by asking those questions.” Explain Mr.Lai. His smile never falter from his face.

“What kind of proposition Mr.Lai?” Ask Daniel, confuse by the way Mr.Lai is acting with the said proposition. Usually Mr.Lai is very forward with his ideas and proposition. He wonders why Mr.Lai is hesitating and what is the relationship with his back ground and the proposition.

“Well, I plan to make you one of our in house photographers with a fixed salary and bonus. Seeing your work and from the experience of working with you for almost 3 years now I really wanted to bring you into this company and be one of us.” Finally Mr.Lai announces the proposition to Daniel with hoping that the young father would take it and finally become one of the main photographer of the company.

“The reason I ask for your background was to know what kind of person will I be bringing in this company and to work under me. To help me understand you more as a my worker and also as a person.” Explain Mr.Lai further. He could feel that Daniel is a good person behind all those talent and ambition as a photographer. He is determine to takes Daniel under his wing and get the blonde photographer a fixed job as a photographer and as an editor in ELLE magazine.

Speechless, Daniel never thought that the questions lead to this offer. He is very interested, at least with a fixed job he won’t have to go from company to company to makes and offer or bargain for a contract anymore but having a fixed job means lesser times with Justin and his mom. Plus being in the company means he would have to follow the company rules and policy, he is sure that Kang Daniel is not someone that is good at following rules especially corporate rules. And the time, he is used to be working late at night abiding his own time and working around Justin times to makes sure that Justin had him whenever possible.

It’s too much at the moment and Daniel need some time to think it over. Plus he absolutely sure that Mr.Lai is not going to give him the job as easy as that. There must be something that he needs to do before that. He looks at Mr.Lai.

“What should I do if I’m interested in your offer?” Ask Daniel

Hearing that question, mr.lai smile got even bigger before he answers Daniel’s question

“it’s not that hard, I just need you to write an article and send it to me within 3 month. I’m giving you a lot of time to think about it and to write it seeing that you have never writes anything before. But I’m sure with your talent and artistic view, words would come effortlessly from you. Maybe even better than some of the editor that I have now. And another thing, you don’t have renew your contract with the company every few month anymore if you take the job” explain Mr.Lai. He know it quite difficult to write an article if that person didn’t have any experience in writing any before but those talent can be learn and from what he sees in Daniel’s work, he has the passion and the heart for people. That’s what he always look for in his editor.

Even though he didn’t say it but Mr.Lai is very confident that Daniel can do it and he will take the offer and he will be waiting for the day Daniel finally join the company.

“I can’t say that I’m not interested in the offer Mr.Lai. It is a great offer but I really have to think it through and settle my other contract with other company that hire me first before I can even take the job. And truthfully, I’m worried if it would lessen my time with my family if I take this offer” Daniel come out honestly with the black hair man in front of him. He is not that short of money, he can do more jobs to support his family but thinking about the uncertain future makes him restless. What if something unexpected happen along the line and they don’t have enough to support it. And his son just started school, more money is needed if he were to enter his son to an academy or something like that. If he took this job at least he doesn’t have to struggle every time his contract end with any company.

“Don’t worry Daniel, we here have a flexible work schedule, as long as you finish your work for that month, you can came n go anytime you want. You can even work at home if you are comfortable with that arrangement. Your time with your son and family won’t be disturbed. We consider the quality of the end product above everything else” ensure Mr.Lai after he heard Daniel’s worries. It’s true, Mr.Lai is not lying, he usually spend his time at the office in the morning settle everything or any meeting at that time and if it’s not the end of the month which is the critical period of magazine editing, he usually took the afternoon off and continue working late at night in his own home office. It his own working time and he let his employee to have the same freedom as long as they meet the target for the month.

Daniel didn’t say anything nor did he agree with the offer. He need some time to think about this too good to be true offer.

“i’ll think about it Mr.Lai, and i’ll answer it by the end of this week. I can’t say it didn’t tempt me, it did. It just that I need some time to think about the offer” explain Daniel.

“Well then good to know that you are at least tempted. So that it I guess our meeting today. I hope I would hear a good news from you by the end of this week Daniel “ Mr.Lai stand up and extend his hand where Daniel immediately take and they shake their hand as they smile toward each other before Daniel proceed to step out of the office.

As he leave the building, Daniel look at his watch again for the nth time today, it is 2pm. Justin will be finishing his school at 4pm. It means that Daniel got some free time today for himself. He took his step toward the park nearby the Hangang River

This park, it’s always this park where Daniel find himself wondering around every time there is a decision to make. He is here the day after Lisa announced that she is pregnant with Justin. He is here when he is left by himself to take care of Justin. He is here when he need some thinking on how to feed his child when he had no job, he can’t possibly depends on his mom forever. He is here when he makes the decision to quit college and search for job. It’s a very nice place to clear his mind and help him to makes decision.

There is not a lot of people at this time of the day, Daniel continue to walk through the park. It was autumn and the fallen leaves are covering the ground and everything looks like its stuck in sepia tones. Daniel quickly takes out his camera and starts snapping some picture of the magnificent scenery.

Some people are walking with their partner side by side in their working attire, well Daniel guess their work either ended early or they are ditching works together for a date at the park. Daniel quickly snaps a couple of picture of the lovebird as they laugh at each other antics.

“Must have been good to be in love” sigh Daniel. Honestly, he wanted to be in love, he never got the chance to be in it. He and Lisa are foolish incident that gave him Justin. His love toward Justin is immeasurable but sometimes he does get lonely. He wanted someone who he can let out his frustration or be his shoulder when he is feeling down. True, he told Justin everything even if Justin didn’t understand what his Appa is talking about but what does a 7 years old can say to comfort him aside from “Appa, I love you”. But still, what can he ask more than a loving son.

Daniel continues walking along the park, taking in the earthy autumn air as he clear his mind.

Suddenly from the distance he saw someone lying on the ground, maybe unconscious or is he sleeping? Daniel keeps on snapping picture of the man as he takes a very careful step toward the ‘sleeping man’

When he was 10 steps away, he sees the man. Pale skin, slightly pink lips and rosy cheeks. His hand was crossed on his chest, his eyes were close. If Daniel didn’t know better, he would say that the man is the male version of the snow white that is sleeping after being poisoned by the apple. Daniel looks to see if the man is still breathing. He sigh in relief when he saw the man’s chest are slowly rising up and down as if he is taking a long deep breath to take in the earthy autumn air. What a weird way to spend your time at the park. Usually people came here to walk, to skate or just to sit, but Daniel had never seen people lying on the bare ground and sleeping at 2pm afternoon.

Daniel feel attracted to the strange man, he peak more and he is astounded by what he sees.

The man is handsome, even more than handsome. He is mysteriously alluring. Daniel can’t help to stare at the man and his hand can’t stop pushing the shutter to take a picture of the man.

Daniel took no time to keep on snapping some picture of the mysterious man in front of him. He didn’t dare to take any more step toward the man as he is afraid that he would disrupt the quiet time the man is trying to have.

Suddenly the man opens his eyes and quickly stands up and brush his jacket. He turns around and saw Daniel with a camera. His eyes turn wide when he saw the camera. Daniel could swear that his pale face turns even whiter at the sight of him and the camera. The snow white walk away as fast as he could, even before Daniel could even say anything to apologize or introduce himself.

Daniel was too surprise by the man sudden movement and the split second eye contact that he find himself in daze for a few second. When he finally snaps out of it, the man is already gone and out of his view. Daniel try to find that man again but he is nowhere to be seen.

“He looks familiar” said Daniel under his breath.

He looks at his surrounding hoping that he could find that man again but its futile. Maybe his mind are playing with him. So Daniel just brushes it off.

Daniel looks at his watch again

It’s already 3.30. He didn’t notice he was at the park that long. He walk away forgetting the incident minutes ago ever happen, the mysterious man are already gone from his mind and are replace by his son Justin. Daniel walk away almost skipping happily as he is excited to see his son after his first day at school.

Surely Justin will have a lot of thing to tell him about school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short but its the start of something. maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi its rave again~~
> 
> Its gonna be a hell of a ride here.
> 
> Better brace your self. 
> 
> Find me in twitter @ravelavongniel
> 
> Suggest me who should be daniel son. I really dont have any idea who should be his son yet. 
> 
> Comment below to suggest. Please~~~


End file.
